


Fixation

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Oral Sex, Varric tries to convince himself that he isn't a dirty old man without much success
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark





	Fixation

Seolfor Hawke, Varric had long since decided, was trouble. With his long braids that looked more grey than brown in the Hanged Man's dim lighting, warm eyes that sparkled when he laughed, and an admittedly flattering keened eyed interest in Varric's jokes, the young man could not have fit Varric's preferences better if he'd tried. There was, however, one hiccup in any plans Varric may have had to sweep him off his feet: Seolfor was not just a young man, but twenty to Varric’s thirty-five, a fact which was exquisitely frustrating in more ways than one.  
  
More than once, Varric had guiltily brought himself off to the thought of him, sometimes with Seolfor sleeping bare feet away while they were on the road. Especially then. But he had a handle on it, or he did at first. Varric did not consider himself an impulsive man, or one ruled by the baser instincts he often wrote about, so while he found himself fantasizing about Seolfor’s calloused hands or the curve of his smile more and more often, he maintained that iron self-control with which he had ruled most of his life. The real problem arose when Seolfor started to express an interest in Varric himself.  
  
It was fairly subtle at first, the occasional lingering glance when he thought Varric wasn’t looking or a tendency to stutter whenever they happened to touch (something which Varric may or may not have confirmed to his own satisfaction by brushing their hands together more than was strictly necessary), which eventually progressed to overt flirting.  
  
This presented a problem, and a big one, a problem that culminated when Seolfor himself cornered Varric in his office one morning. Seolfor wore a determined expression and the Hightown finery that Varric very rarely saw Seolfor in but that which had always thoroughly captured his attention. "Something worrying at you, Hawke?" He said it casually, but as always, it was meant to subtly put more distance between them instead of the other way around.   
  
This apparently wasn't something that Seolfor missed, because the younger man stepped in close with a determined expression. “I know what you think of me, Varric. Why you won't..." Seolfor swallowed. The motion drew his throat into sharp relief and thoroughly distracted Varric from the issue at hand until he heard the words "-I’m not completely inexperienced you know!” When Varric looked back, Seolfor was flushed all the way up to his ears. He had never looked so kissable as he did right now. Varric had to bite the inside of his cheek to resist the urge to groan out a few words about Seolfor's inexperience.  
  
“Oh?” Varric drawled instead, struggling to catch up to what he had missed in a suddenly very intense conversation. He leaned back on his elbows to eye Seolfor up and down through heavy lidded eyes in a way that made the younger man avert his own gaze, swallowing hard.  
  
“Y-yes! I mean, I-” Seolfor suddenly found it very hard to look at Varric at all, all the more so when the dwarf’s rich, rolling chuckle made him squeeze his eyes shut. “There were boys! More than one!”  
  
"You'll have to forgive me, I had no idea I was standing in the presence of such a consummate lover. Here I thought I had you pegged as a fighter, Sweet Tooth. I guess-"   
  
Whatever Varric had been going to say next died stillborn on his lips when Seolfor dropped readily to his knees. He'd been expecting hesitation, or questions, but Seolfor surprised him once again by reaching for the sash wound about Varric's hips with a determined expression that made Varric's belly tie itself up in knots. Seolfor wet his lips nervously, a quick flash of tongue that was almost dizzying. It drew Varric's eye even as Seolfor bracketed Varric's hips with his hands and licked an experimental line up Varric's cock. Varric groaned fervent as a prayer, a sound that halfway through turned into a shuddering laugh when Seolfor wrinkled his nose in an expression that was no less endearing for all that Varric knew it wasn’t supposed to to be. It was yet one more reminder of their differences, of the fact that, no matter how much Seolfor had lived through, there was still that occasional reminder that there was still so much left he had to see and to do.  
  
Naturally, even as he thought it, Seolfor went out of his way to prove him wrong. Stubborn, impetuous thing, Varric thought distantly even as Seolfor drew in a quick, steadying breath, and wrapped his lips around him. Seeing that pretty mouth spread wide around his cock made Varric's toes curl in his boots. "Good boy," he murmured, stroking Seolfor's hair. It went against every instinct he had not to fist his hands in those braids and yank him down to the base, but Varric was not an impulsive man. "What a good boy you are." Seolfor glanced up at him for the first time and held his gaze, making Varric shudder.  
  
Seolfor's technique wasn't as polished as a more experienced man might have been, but just watching it happen was almost enough to bring Varric off to completion all on its own, let alone the physicality of it all, or the heady thrill of doing this with the one man in the city Varric had resolved never to touch. Panting, Varric wound gloved fingers through Seolfor's hair and gripped tight. He didn't push or pull, but Seolfor himself relaxed that last little bit at the contact and started to bob his head up and down on Varric's cock with greater enthusiasm.   
  
The muscles in Varric's legs trembled as they itched apart just that little bit more, earning a chuckle deep in Seolfor's throat that vibrated around Varric's cock in a very interesting way. Varric hunched over Seolfor with a gasping, gritted curse. "Hawke," he tried, only to keen when Seolfor did something with his tongue that made Varric's eyes nearly roll back into his head. "Seol!" It came out a wail. "Seol, I'm going to-" It took everything he had to pull back at that moment, and not without a whine building in the back of his throat. His hips twitched all of their own volition as Varric grasped himself firmly in hand with the idea of bringing himself off the rest of the way. Instead, Seolfor --stubborn thing, beautiful thing-- refused to pull away and instead leaned back in to wrap his lips around the tip of Varric's cock.  
  
That was all it took. Varric's hands fisted tight in Seolfor's hair, tugging Seol closer despite himself as he started to shoot his load directly into Seol's mouth. Any clever words Varric may have tried for at any other time fell away into an inarticulate moan just this side of a grunt. It seemed to go on forever and not nearly long enough all at the same time, wringing him dry so that he could only sag back into his chair, panting; looking at the precum trailing from those perfect lips left Varric shaken and unable to do anything but haul Seolfor up into a crushing kiss. "Next time," he groaned into it, "it's your turn. Or mine. Whatever ends up with your cock in my mouth and my hands all over you."  
  
"And here I thought you were the writer."


End file.
